Speak Now
"Speak Now" is an EU thread written in 2016. Summary It is between Grey and Saeros, on her wedding day. The two women discuss their past issues and finally make peace. Full Text April 1076, Peaceable Country. Saeros: “Urgh, no you’re tying it wrong! It goes over not under!” Came a cry from behind a door. Tensions within the bedroom were mounting, as Eydis, Hafdis and Eivi desperately tried to help Saeros put on her wedding dress. The wedding was to start in 2 hours yet Saeros was barely dressed. “Why is this so complicated?!?” Saeros cried, trying to look at her sisters from behind. “It wasn’t hard when mom helped me put it on!” “Stop moving your head!” Hafdis ordered her. “I’m trying to get your bun to stay up!” “Why don’t we get mom?” Eivi asked as she tried once again to tie up the back of Saeros’ dress. “She’s busy with the guests and getting Grandpa ready… who’s checking on Skari? Eyrun is, right?” Eydis said as she continued to struggle with the dress. “I’ll never be ready in time!” Saeros sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and all four women grew quiet. Grey Bergman: Fifty-two-year-old Chief Grey cringed as she knocked on the door and listened to the shouting from behind the door. Seasick was right to send her to check on the bride and her sisters as it seemed like they were having difficulty in getting Saeros ready for her big day. “Girls…it’s Aunt Grey,” she began with concern in her voice as soon as it quieted down. “Can I come in?” Saeros: “It’s Aunt Grey!” Eydis whispered, looking up at Saeros, who had turned pale. “Ah, um yeah, sure Aunt Grey… You can come in…” Saeros said in a shaky voice. The three sisters glanced awkwardly at each other and then looked on as their aunt entered the room. Grey: The Chief opened the door and saw Saeros and three of her sisters, and it seemed like her assumptions were correct in that they needed help. “Hi, girls,” she began, “your mom sent me up here to check on you. Is everything alright?” Saeros: “No, no nothing is alright!” Saeros cried into her hands again. “Everything is turning into a disaster and the wedding hasn’t even started!” “We don’t know.. how to fix up her dress…” Eydis said. “At least her hair is done!” Hafdis said in relief. “Hey, Aunt Grey, if you could help Saeros out with her dress, the three of us can go help out mom.” Grey: “Of course, I can help,” the Chief said stepping into the room. “Your mom is in the Great Hall with Dagny and Kari. She could use an extra pair of hands.” Plus, I’ll finally have some time to speak to her… she added mentally as she looked at the crying bride. Saeros: “Sounds good!” Hafdis said, sighing in relief. “We’ll be back and ready for the ceremony, don’t worry Saeros.” “I’ll try…” Saeros said quietly. As the three sisters left the room, there was a long awkward pause between the two women. “So, um, you have any experience with wedding dresses?” Saeros asked, finally looking at her aunt. It had been several years since they had seen each other, and besides a few gray hairs, her aunt looked more or less the same. Grey: The Chief couldn’t help but chuckle at Saeros’ question as she walked over to her and helped the young bride to stand up. She couldn’t help but be reminded of how nervous she was on her and Brandt’s wedding day. “Of course, I helped my friends Warren and Asha with their wedding dresses,” she said. “What’s the problem?” She said gently turning Seasick’s daughter around to get a better look. “Is it tying the laces?” Saeros: “Y-yeah… the laces are supposed to be tied under each other…” Saeros said, turning away. “If you could… be so kind…” Grey: Grey studied the laces on the back of Saeros’ dress noticing the criss-crossing of the laces. There were even holes that the laces missed causing the Chief to cringe, but she couldn’t blame the girls for having a hard time. This was their first wedding. She remembered when she and Asha had trouble figuring out Warren’s dress when she and Greg got married. Thankfully, they managed to figure it out, so Grey was optimistic about this. “Hmm…don’t worry, sweetie,” she finally said after a moment of studying the dress. “It’s fixable. I just need to undo it and we can start over.” Saeros: “Start over… Yes… I’d love to start over…” Saeros said in a quiet voice. “But I… I don’t know where to start over…” Grey: Despite Saeros speaking in a quiet voice, the Chief heard exactly what she said, and she knew without a fact that Seasick’s daughter wasn’t talking about the dress. She wanted more than ever to fix things with Saeros, but…with the mess with the dragon hunters and then craziness in prepping for the wedding, she hadn’t been able to have a quiet moment with Saeros. Well, now was the perfect time, and maybe it could calm the young bride down before the wedding. “Well, now that we have a chance to talk,” Grey said in a gentle voice, “…maybe we can figure out where to start over…together.” Saeros: Saeros hugged herself and took a deep shaky breath. “Do… do you hate me, Aunt Grey?” Grey: Grey practically dropped the laces of the dress as she was undoing them and quickly turned Saeros around so that they were facing each other. “Saeros Saedissdottir,” she said firmly, “I do not hate you. How could you–?” She stopped herself from asking such a ridiculous question. She knew exactly why Saeros would think that she hated her and sighed. “I’ll…admit…I was disappointed in what happened between you and Sven, but I could never hate you.” Saeros: The young bride tried not to cry but struggled to keep back her tears. “I.. I dodn’t mean to hurt him… I was just… Is he okay? That injury…” Grey: Grey gave a gentle smile as she placed a hand on Saeros’ cheek to dry her tears. “I know you didn’t,” she said, “and don’t worry. He’s fine. The spine wasn’t poisonous and didn’t do anything except leave a scar, that’s all.” Saeros: “A scar…” Saeros said quietly. “I’ve been so afraid to… to show myself in front of you because I was afraid of how you’d react. You say you and Sven don’t hate me… You’re really too kind… I don’t deserve it..” Grey: “Yes, you do deserve it,” Grey said firmly. “You…probably could’ve handled the situation a little better, and Sven could’ve as well. You both were in the wrong in some shape or form in this situation, but I’m not going to hate you for it. And neither is Sven.” Saeros: “What can I do to make up for my mistake?” Saeros asked, wiping away a tear on her cheek. “Does Sven even want to see me again?” Grey: The Chief was now stumped. She definitely had no idea what to say at this point. Sven had wanted to see Saeros again and to possibly get back together, but in the past three years, that seemed to be the last thing on his mind as the friendship between him and Phelma had been growing stronger and going in a certain direction. What could she possibly say to this girl…right before she was about to marry another man? She took a deep breath praying to the gods that she would say the right thing. “Well, he has agreed not to see you on account of his punishment,” she began, “but I know he has intended to write to you at least. It’s clear you both have moved on from the…incident. I don’t see why you can’t try to reconnect as friends.” Saeros: Saeros was silent for a moment as she thought of what Grey said. If they couldn’t see each other, they could always write to one another and reconnect that way. “Writing to one another…” Saeros said. “I suppose that would work. I don’t know what’d I say or how to say it…. Or if Sven would read it…” Grey: “Saeros, a mother knows her son,” Grey said gently rubbing her shoulders in hopes to comfort her. “He would never do that. He’s wanted to try to reconnect and make things better. I bet if you try as well, it will make things better for the both of you.” Saeros: Saeros sighed and pulled away from her aunt. “I just feel like I’ll mess up again,” The young woman said. “I’ll probably say something wrong and he’ll hate me or we’ll meet again and it’ll be fueled up hate…” Grey: The Chief secretly admitted that Saeros did have a point. She and Sven did have a messy break-up…so there was no telling what it would be like once they were to see each other in person again. Would they get angry at each other? Would they be cordial to each other? “I’m sure there will be some…tension between you two,” she replied. “That’s understandable, but you’re also a smart girl, Saeros. I think you’ll know what to say, and it’s clear you both still care about each other’s well-being.” Saeros: “I.. guess you’re right.” Saeros finally said. “I just hope that whenever we do decide to write to each other, we won’t be misunderstood on anything.” Grey: “And if there is, you both just need to take a deep breath and talk it over calmly,” Grey said. “It worked for your mom and me when we had our argument.” Saeros: “That’s very true.” Saeros smiled finally. Unfortunately her smile faded as she thought of something to ask her aunt. “Um… how did… how did Sven react when you guys got the news that I was marrying Innis?” Grey: Grey paused for a moment and thought back to when they first received Seasick’s invitation to the wedding. “It’s a letter from Aunt Seasick,” Kari said. “She’s inviting all of us to Peaceable for…” she paused as she looked her family, “Saeros’…wedding…” “Oh…well, that…that’s great, honey,” Grey replied. “Uh…who’s the lucky guy?” “Come on, Mom,” Sven suddenly said. “We all know it’s that guy she’s been courting. Aunt Seasick said so herself that they were getting serious.” Brandt sighed and wrapped an arm around Sven. “I’m sorry, son,” he said. '' ''“It’s okay, Dad,” Sven said. “It’s been pretty clear that we weren’t meant to be.” The memory faded away as the Chief snapped back into reality. “Uh…well, actually, Saeros,” she replied, “he handed it okay…better than I anticipated. It sounded like he already knew that it was going to happen…though I’m not sure how he would.” Saeros: “Well, he did see Innis and I together… before we were officially courting.” Saeros said. “When he escorted Dagny to Peaceable, Sven and Innis ran into each other and exchanged words. I guess he figured we were meant for each other…” Grey: Grey froze a moment and gave her niece a confused look. “W-What…?” she simply asked. Saeros: “What’s wrong?” Saeros asked, confused. “I mean, Sven and Innis didn’t fight or anything like that… Innis just told him to leave because well he WAS banned from seeing me and–” Grey: “Saeros, when was this?” Grey suddenly asked interrupting her. The Chief of Haligan Island was trying with all her might not to lose her temper at Saeros. After all this was her wedding day, and she didn’t want to upset the bride. Plus, it was pretty clear who needed to be lectured once she returned home. Saeros: “I-I don’t remember, um,” Saeros stuttered, taken aback by her aunt’s sudden change of demeanor. “A few years ago, after you and mom worked things out… After that dragon hunter issue or whatever Havelock and Dagny got into… Around then.. why?” Grey: Grey thought back…trying to piece together the memories that Saeros mentioned. Dragon hunter issue Havelock and Dagny got into… Sven escorting Dagny… She then remembered how she and Seasick demanded that Dagny and Havelock be escorted while traveling for a while after they got into trouble with those dragon hunters. A few months after that, Sven volunteered to go with Dagny to Peaceable when she and Brandt were too busy with other matters. Now it all made sense as to why he was so eager to go and came back to Haligan Island downtrodden and immediately started to reconnect with Phelma. He saw Saeros and Innis… In other words, he lied to her and Brandt and disobeyed his orders. She sighed trying to keep her anger in check. “Saeros, I am so sorry,” she said. “He was not supposed to see you. He told your mom and me that he was going to write to you and disobeyed us. I’m going to have to talk to him about that when I get home.” Saeros: “Oh I see..” Saeros said. “Well he… he didn’t see me though.. and I didn’t see him. Please, it’s not really that bg of an issue… And it was a while ago… Really, Aunt Grey…” Grey: The Chief took a deep breath and smiled gently at Saeros trying not to upset her any further. She did have a point. It was a few years ago…The deed was done, and the punishment clearly wouldn’t have too much of an impact. Sven would simply have to get a lecture about it and a warning at least. “I know it was a while ago, sweetie,” she said, “but…I can’t let this slide. It’s not fair to you, and he disobeyed an order. I will at least talk to him about it. Although, I do have to ask you though. Does your mother or anyone else know about this?” Saeros: “Um no I don’t think so.” Saeros replied, thinking back to that day. “It was just me, Innis, Dagny and Havelock. I don’t think Havelock mentioned it to mother…If he did, I didn’t hear anything about it…” Grey: The Chief sighed. “Well, she obviously hasn’t said anything to me,” she began thinking for a moment. “I’m sure she would’ve said something if Havelock brought it up to her.” Saeros: Saeros gave a small smile. “I suppose it’s not an issue to me.. but since it WAS his punishment to stay away from me and my sisters.. I… don’t know… It’s up to you I guess. Or mother… If you tell her about it” Grey: Grey paused for a moment to think about it. It was a tough decision: not tell Seasick and just give Sven a “don’t do it again” or tell Seasick, risk another argument, and punish Sven. She didn’t want to keep another secret from her best friend, but…if Saeros was willing to not bring it up to Seasick, perhaps Brandt and she could deal with Sven. “Well, since you’re okay with it and didn’t really talk to Sven,” she began smiling, “perhaps, your mom doesn’t need to know right away, and it was a few years ago. I’ll deal with Sven when the girls and I return home, and we can probably leave it at that.” Saeros: “That’s probably the best idea.” Saeros replied. “I’d hate for this to cause another argument…” Saeors was quiet as Grey continued to work on her dress. Holding her hands, Saeros too a deep breath and then asked another important question that needed an answer. “Aunt Grey… what… what ever happened to that girl…Phelma?” Grey: Grey paused as she tied another lace in Saeros’s white dress clearly not expecting the question from her niece. However, since she was getting married, perhaps she would be able to handle the answer. “Well, she and Sven actually started reconnecting as friends,” she replied. “She’s actually keeping him company at home with Uncle Brandt this week while we’re here.” Saeros: “I see…” Saeros said quietly. “I’m asking because I… I accused that poor girl of something she hadn’t done… and I… I just hope that Sven didn’t give her a hard time. ” Grey: The Chief couldn’t help but sigh. “Well, after you two broke up, he…actually stopped talking to her for a while…thinking that that would prove to you that there was nothing between them,” she replied. “But after what happened with Innis, he finally reached out to her again.” Saeros: “Oh Sven…” Saeros sighed, placing her head in her hands. “Well, I’m glad that they made up. I think perhaps I should write her a letter as well. To apologize.” Grey: Grey smiled as she continued to tie the back of Saeros’ dress. “I think that would be very kind of you, Saeros,” Grey said gently. “Not to make you feel guilty or anything, sweetie, but…she did feel bad for what happened between you guys. I think it would be great for you to reach out…on your own time of course.” Saeros: “Yes… I’ll do that once things settle down here.” Saeros said. “Once everything has settled and has returned to normalcy, I’ll write to both of them… They don’t have to reply or even accept my apology, but at least I can say I did it.” Grey: “I think that’s a great idea,” Grey said. “Focus on your new life with Innis for now, and when you’re ready, you can reach out to them. And it will be their choice to respond.” Saeros: “I like that idea… But.. It also feels like a cowards way out…” Saeros said. “I mean, it’s not like I’m saying these apologizes to their faces…” Grey: Grey gave her niece a sad smile knowing that Saeros probably would feel a lot better saying these apologies to their faces. However, as much as she hated being reminded of the fact that Saeros was banned from Haligan Island and Sven was banned from seeing her or her sisters, they both knew she couldn’t do that. “I understand it may seem like it, sweetie,” the Chief finally said, “but given the circumstances, perhaps it will be better to use writing as a way of making the first move, you know? Besides, it will give you a chance to say what you want to say and gives you the chance to decide if you and Sven should see each other again.” Saeros: “You’re right… Baby steps…” Saeros replied. “Thank you… for helping me with my dress… and coming here… and having this conversation with me. I’m glad we could finally talk about it.” Grey: The Chief was nearly finished tying the laces of the dress and angled herself so that Saeros could see her smiling. “You’re most certainly welcome, my dear,” she said. “I’ll always be there for you…whatever it is you need, and I’m glad we can finally move past this. I know I may not say this a lot, Saeros, but I love you and your siblings as if you were my own. Nothing-and I mean nothing ''will ever change that, do you understand?” '''Saeros:' “You truly are a good person, aunt Grey.” Saeros smiled back at her. “I can see why my mother is still your friend even after all these years.. Perhaps she was drawn to you in her rebellion days… I think you made her out to be a beter person.” Grey: Grey couldn’t help but chuckle. “Really? Why do you say that?” she asked. Saeros: “Well, mother doesn’t talk about her rebellion days much, but she has said that before then she was pretty wild and carefree… until she met you nd the other rebels.” Saeros explained. “I think what she went through with you and the rebels made her change her outlook on life and what really mattered. If not for you, she’d probably be out there chasing after dragons and would’ve never settled down.” Grey: The Chief felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Saeros’ words. She had never thought of it that way before…that her time with Seasick in the Rebellion changed her for the better. She liked to think that it was the other way around…that Seasick and the other rebels changed her for the better. If she had never joined the Rebellion and met Seasick and her other friends, she probably never would’ve had the experiences that made her the leader that she was today and met the wonderful friends, who she still held dear to her heart. “Thank you, Saeros,” she finally said as she wiped her tears. “That…really means a lot to me, and if anything else, I think what we went through changed me for the better as well.” -UNFINISHED- Category:EU Category:Grey Bergman Category:Saeros